A New Year's Resolution
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Bakura doesn't make any promises he can't keep, including petty Resolutions. It's just a stupid holiday, why does Ryou care so much, anyway? .BakuraxRyou Yaoi.


xD; Once again, starting another fic without finishing an old one. Chh, I suck. Either way, I have been dying to write a Holiday fic, and I finally got the chance though I should've been doing homework instead but ehh.

Homework can wait, and Ryou and Bakura-love can't. 3

I do not own Yuugiou, so don't even try to front.

This equals Shounen-ai. Don't like it, you and your gangstas can go elsewhere.

READ ON!

-

"…It doesn't matter. It's still stupid."

"Avery _valid_ argument, Yami-sama, BUT why? What's so wrong with a day dedicated to celebrating a new year? Do you even know what a New Year symbolizes? I think…New Year's Eve stands for the last night of the old us, and the moment the clock strikes midnight, it's a chance for us all to start all over again! It a _brand new_ year for the start at a brand new us! We get a chance to start all over again and try something new!" A sigh left the milky-haired Hikari as he ran a hand through the soft tufts, cuddling deeper into the plush couch cushion. "Don't…you think that's the _least _bit exciting?" Soft emerald eyes gazed into the pair of crimson ones opposite of himself. He waited to see some kind of emotion on the male's face, something that told him he understood exactly what he had meant. He even bit down on his lower lip, waiting for his Yami to have a dawning moment, yet all the male did was give a low chuckle as his sooty lashes fell over amused depths.

"That is _ridiculous._ Seriously, 'Yo-chan, you can't possibly -believe- that garbage! All New Year's eve symbolizes is a night for a bunch of bigots to go out, get drunk, and make a bunch of idiotic resolutions to lose their fat asses by the Summer. Trust me Ryou, it's all a load of crock. I saw it on TV, I've read it in magazines, and even gone on the internet to read about this dumb holiday. It's all -crap-, every last bit of it, Ryou." Bakura gave a snort, his hand falling to rest in the small space that distanced the two bickering males, only a short inch away from just brushing against Ryou's knee. "And besides, you're already skinny, 'Yo-chan. It isn't like you have any fat on you to worry about losing, so basically, you celebrating this day is a waste of time." Ryou tried, but no matter how hard he attempted to convince himself Bakura was wrong, and that what he said wasn't _funny_ in the least bit, a soft smile still crept across Ryou's lips. Was that really all Bakura thought New Year's was? Just for people to make resolutions to lose weight? That was absurd! When he was doing all this supposed "research", did he not hear of anyone ever coming up with anything else?

"Bakura, you know…people make resolutions for other things too, silly. Some have them to lose weight yes, it is a popular one, but can you really blame the world with the increasing amount of fat people? Especially in America. But anyway…Yami-sama, people don't always make resolutions to improve their vanity. Some make resolutions to help others out more, or be nicer people! I mean, Bakura, the whole point of a resolution is to try something you've always wanted or needed to do but just couldn't in the past! It's a chance for change," he said enthusiastically, extending out his left hand to run a finger over Bakura's shoulder blade. "You can't possibly tell me there's something you've wanted to do but never could." Bakura's eyes fell to the drifting finger for a moment before the limb fell back to Ryou's own side. Why was it so important to Ryou to know anything like that? Unlike most of the stupid people in the world, even if he _had_ a resolution, he wasn't about to go shouting it out for everyone to hear! Besides, what if he hadn't succeeded in keeping that promise to himself? No one but himself needed to know anything like that, not that he _had_ a resolution or anything, but if he _did_ end up ever making one, like hell he'd let himself fail! Bakura _never_ failed. Even though he lost that duel to Atemu, and in the end in Egypt, was punished with the sentence by the Pharaoh to have to live his life all over again, leaving off right where he had finished, the Yami still didn't think of having to redo his life as a downfall. For everything he lost, like the power of the Milennium item, he _gained_ something better. Two things, in fact. For the first time in a very long time, he had a place to come home to. No matter what happened wherever he was, or whatever he was doing, he now _always_ had a cozy little apartment to come home to, no hide-out or anything of the sort. Even better was the fact that…in the warm little home he now had, he wasn't alone any longer. Oh no. The pharaoh really was an idiot! He had -tried- to punish Bakura by bringing him back, but really he had only given him everything he had ever wanted. Within Bakura's possession was something he hadn't had for over 3000 years. Bakura had…_love; _love from the one person he desired most.

Ryou.

He had Ryou…

And that was all that ever mattered to him. Even now that he was enrolled in school , and no matter how tough it was to have to conform to a new modern world, he always thought of Ryou; of how proud Ryou would be the day he succeeded and was finally making a life for himself in a completely legal manner, and how through everything they had ever gone through, the boy was still right there and only for him.

Some might have said that Bakura saying Ryou loved him was an iffy statement, and through a fool's eyes, maybe that was true. However, Bakura could _tell_. Bakura knew the way Ryou catered to him, always was there for him, always took whatever crap Bakura said to him, always kept him fed, and helped him with every little thing…Bakura just _knew. _Even if Ryou didn't already blush when Bakura would accidentally brush hands with the boy, or if Ryou didn't smile at him so softly, or look upon him with those warm, love-stricken eyes…

Bakura knew. He had always known, always. It's a weird thing, finding your soul mate, or so Bakura thinks. The moment he had gotten his own body, and had been taken into the boy's arms so easily, and forgiven so effortlessly by the male…by Ra, it was so hard to explain, but the moment their eyes met, he just _knew. _He knew he'd be with the boy one day, and that they needed each other, but why was beyond him. They just…did, and no matter what they tried, someday they'd end up together. The moment their eyes met, and Bakura had a body of his own, Bakura was in love and even then when he wished he wasn't, he had this weird understanding that Ryou was _his_. And still, to this day, though they have yet to confess to each other, Bakura still knows, and still regards Ryou as his own property, though Ryou doesn't know it yet.

_But one day, when Bakura is ready, Ryou will know, and they'll continue to live on, happily ever after._

A devious grin spread across the Yami's lips, and he shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. If there is though, trust me, Hikari, I -will- get to it, make no mistake of that. Unlike most people, I'm not lazy, and when I want to do something, I _will_ do it and I won't let anyone else get in my way no matter what that thing might be." His mouth opened, and a yawn escaped him, slightly wary eyes gazing into Ryou's questionably. "Why, what's your resolution? To stop dressing like Erkel?" A gasp left the younger boy, and he gave Bakura's shoulder a light fwap, mouth agape.

"I do NOT dress like Erkel, Bakura! Besides, I always see you borrowing my clothes!" Ryou cried pointedly, giving the male a playful glare. Bakura snorted, and reached his own hand up, tapping the tip of Ryou's nose lightly.

"Tut-tut, Hikari-chan. So sassy, always so sassy…" He purred out alluringly, watching as the boy's face fell to that of a slightly nervous look. Ahh, and there it was. Ryou's eyes went downcast all of a sudden, and those cheeks were beginning to tinge that nice pink they always did when Ryou was embarrassed.

"M'not sassy…" Came Ryou's mumbled reply. And then it happened, as it always did when Bakura spoke to him in that undeniably risqué voice. His heart began to beat a little faster, and as always, he had that desire to just get closer, which he would do in subtle ways, like now. His hand fell from the hip it was placed on, and before he knew it, the limb was right next to Bakura's, thumb just barely touching his Yami's own on the sitting cushion. God, why was it when Bakura spoke to him like that, he always seemed to get so _timid_?

"_Are so_." Another tap of Ryou's nose, making the boy wrinkle it slightly. "And of course I borrow your clothes-when mine are all dirty. There's no point in me doing extra work, especially laundry (To this, Bakura cringed) or something when your clothes are still around for me to wear. And I know you don't like dressing like him." The male smirked, "I just like seeing you get so heated over something dumb. Besides, you never did tell me that resolution of yours that's -oh so- important." A silvery brow furrowed, continuing to eye Ryou, tapping his nose once more with a light chuckle before the hand fell atop Ryou's own purposely, a bit because he just wanted to fluster the boy more; mostly though because he enjoyed it. Ryou smiled slightly, eyes falling to their hands, the back of his thumb massaging Bakura's palm momentarily.

"Mm, well…I don't think you'd even think it was interesting or anything, really. It's nothing new, only the same one I made last year." Gentle green hues peered into Bakura's own, head crooning just the littlest bit closer to Bakura's, which rested on the same cushion as his own.

"Ahh, but see? I don't know what you wanted to do last year. And of course I find it interesting. When do you ever say things I don't?" Bakura countered, giving a low murmur at the stroking thumb, his fingers beginning to cup Ryou's hand in his own just slightly.

"Oh please! All the time, like last night in bed when I was trying to explain to you what Star Wars was about, and within five minutes, you were snoring the damn roof off! Don't even play like you think everything I say is enthralling!" Bakura laughed. No one could help but do so when the boy started cussing, or even yelling really since both weren't too common for his Hikari to do.

"I was tired. Anyone would've been after they were forced to take a two mile walk out in the snow when it's freezing fucking cold outside. And so what? I still don't understand Star Wars! The five minutes of life you wasted explaining it to me proved no good, anyways." Ryou snorted, shaking his head lightly, his eyes closing, a smile crossing over his lips again.

"Bakura, you're…stupid-wonderful, you know that?" He commented back in a soft voice, scooting in just a little closer so their noses could touch.

"Mm…yes, because you tell me that every day, though I still have no clue in Hades what you mean when you tell me such a thing…" Bakura trailed off, his own eyes falling closed, giving Ryou's nose the lightest nudge back.

"And…like I've said before, you are stupid, but you're wonderful at the same time. It does too make sense."

"No!" Bakura countered, "No it doesn't! How can something stupid be wonderful? It doesn't make sense!" An eye cracked open, peering at Ryou doubtfully. Ryou giggled, pressing his nose roughly against Bakura's, his own eyes opening half-liddedly.

"How can something stupid be wonderful? Look in the mirror, and you tell me!"

"Chh." Bakura's appendages gave Ryou's hand a squeeze. "You're such an erkel."

"It's a nerd, Baku-Baku. You always forget!" Another soft giggle, and his eyes closed, retorting his strength back a little until their noses were just nuzzling.

"Mm…shut it. You know I hate being called that, 'Yo-'Yo. And I didn't forget, I just think Erkel's more creative." He grinned and nuzzled back, gazing to the clock that hung from the offending wall. "You know it's three minute until Midnight, don't you?" A gasp left Ryou, and his head lifted, turning around to peer to the clock as well.

"Oh my goodness, it is!" The boy smiled brightly, eyeing Bakura with a hint of excitement. "I can't wait! It's almost my favorite minute of the year! You better make a resolution, or I'll hurt you!" Ryou threatened, pouting at Bakura suddenly, who gave a sigh. Deciding to give in, his fiery orbs swiveled.

"Fine, whatever. Whatever will get you to shut up so we can make Nachos and go sleep," Bakura grumbled with a yawn, sitting up a little to gaze out to the window where Ryou was looking to see fireworks going off a way's away. His eyes widened surprised as Ryou's hand flipped around to entwine their fingers, his eyes closing tightly.

"Okay! Close your eyes, and concentrate on your goal until it's the New Year!" Bakura sighed and did what he was told, gazing to the clock, finding only a good thirty seconds left.

_I'll keep Ryou with me forever. Just watch, you ass! Pharaoh, wherever you are right now, in the afterlife or whatthehellever, thank you. I know you didn't mean for this to be a good thing, but thank you like hell for hating me. You gave me the best thing unintentionally and for that, I can't be pissed at you any longer. Than-_Before Bakura's thought process was even finished, he found a pair of soft lips pressed roughly against his own. His eyes were nearly bulging out of his head in shock, yet he still managed to kiss back for a nanosecond before Ryou pulled away laughing, and proceeded in attaching himself to the other male, nuzzling into his shoulder with his arm wrapped around Bakura's neck.

"Happy New Year, 'Kura." Bakura blinked, still baffled, and gazed down to the boy, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the lithe form. "And what the hell was that for?" Ryou only continued to nuzzle into him, eyes closing with a soft smile adorned on his lips.

"Well, you know how they say seal it with a kiss, right? Maybe that way my resolution will hold true." Bakura snorted, his head falling to rest atop Ryou's.

"You're so full of it. It will not make it come true or anything more. Besides, what'd you want to do, anyway?" he asked curiously, fingers lightly stroking up Ryou's back.

"For…you to never leave me," Ryou whispered, nudging against the shoulder. Bakura grinned, nuzzling into soft white locks.

"Isn't that more of a wish than something you can work on?"

"No. I'll work on making it so you never leave. Duh."

"You know…it's not like I have anywhere else to go anyways, and even if I did, I'd take you with me. And you know why?" Ryou shook his head lightly, giving off a light giggle.

"No, to cook you good food or something?" Ryou joked, purring at the squeeze he got from his Yami.

"No, dummy. Because I'm going to keep you with me forever. After all, I can't break my New Year's Resolution."

-

-Bakura says "whereverthehellyouare" because in my story, I say Yami no Yuugi has gone off to hel-I mean the afterlife or whatever. >> Only Bakura got to be special enough to stick around after the end of the AE arc, and all for his Ryou-cakes. -Heart, heart.-

-Erkel equals That weird little _Family Matters_ dude. xD; _Family Matters_+Bakura equals Bakura's favorite TV show!

And that would be it, I think. If you even read this hot **garbage,** thanks for reading! 3!

Reviews are luved with a "u" because people want "luv" not "love" like the crazy 40-year-old woman at the rave told me. oo;

I hope you guys all had a nice holiday.-Heart.- Of course I post this now that they're over. Me and my slowness. Psh. Back to school tomorrow, guess who's excited!

Not me. Chh.

Peace out.


End file.
